Gregor and The War Of Return
by Desticius
Summary: Gregor finally sums up the courage to disobey his mother and leaves his home to return to the Underland, but not everyone is happy he has returned... Please rate and review!


**Hello, and welcome to my story! I'd just like to thank Tytonic for the inspiration for making this story, so if you haven't already read his stories, be sure to check them out! Anyway, this is my first fanfic so criticise me, it would really help. Thanks to Gregortheoverlander15 for the first review and saying that this story seems similar to Tytonic's new story. I didn't mean for it to stray in that direction so I'm changing the first chapter a bit. I will try to update this once a week, and if people enjoy it I will try to update more often!**

* * *

Gregor's eyes opened up to a beautiful dawn, sunlight pouring through his windows. He had been lucky, usually his nights were fitful and he woke up many times during the night, but he could never seem to remember what he was dreaming about.

Although he was starting to move on from the Underland, it would always have a special place in his heart and he would always return there if he got the chance, even though his mother had banned him from ever going near their old apartment, let alone the Underland. His family had moved to the other side of New York, and he had moved school as a result.

School was going well, he had made a few friends but he was generally ignored by the majority of the school, except from his two friends, Amelia and Jeff. He was doing well in his grades, and his family was recovering well. Boots didn't really remember the Underland, though she still spoke to cockroaches more than other kids her age.

Lizzie had never really recovered that well, she missed Ripred but she was moving on, slowly. Gregor's dad had almost fully recovered from his injuries. He too wanted to return to the Underland, having seen the beauty it had to offer and seeing how much Gregor loved Luxa.

Gregor often talked to Lizze and his Dad about returning to the Underland, as Lizzie too wanted to return there but even the three of them couldn't convince their mother. Gregor's dad promised he'd everything in his power to let Gregor and Lizzie return there, even if it was only for a short period of time.

Gregor pulled himself out of bed and ran his fingers along his scars, memory's flowing through his head like a river. Pulling on a white t-shirt and blue jeans, Gregor grabbed his bag and headed towards the front door, saying goodbye to his family.

The bus was just arriving. Being the furthest away from the school, he was the first person to be picked up. Taking a seat at the back, he slipped some ear buds into his ears and started listening to his music. It was only when he arrived at his friend Jeff's house that he took out his music and began a conversation with him.

Jeff was bringing up Amelia, Gregor's other friend. Jeff has had a crush on for along as Gregor has known him, and although Amelia fancied Jeff, she flirted with Gregor to get Jeff's attention. It worked, and Jeff always seemed to drag her away from Gregor when she started. Jeff knew Gregor didn't like Amelia in anyway more than a friend, and he had seen the picture that Gregor always seemed to have with him.

The bus got to the school, and as Jeff and Gregor departed and headed towards their form room, Amelia ran down the corridor towards them and gave them both long hugs. Jeff blushed madly, but Amelia seemed not to notice and started chatting to Jeff about her weekend and what she did. When they finally arrived at their form room, they took their seats and the head of the school came in, with a frowned expression and not looking happy.

"As some of you may have noticed, the school has been the victim of a large arson attack on the main building. Heavy damage was caused and as a result the school is being closed for a few weeks whilst the building is being repaired. You will have the next month off but you must use it to revise for your upcoming exams." The head teacher said, seeming to get annoyed at the large uproar of clapping and cheering.

The class was dismissed and Gregor decided to walk home, he had some things to think about. As Gregor was about to leave the school, he heard a sniggering from behind. "Watch this lads" said a voice that Gregor noticed. Daryl, of course it would be Daryl. "Hey weirdo, turn around and face me" Daryl said whilst behind Gregor, and threw a punch at Gregor as he turned. Sensing that he would do this, Gregor ducked and threw a punch into Daryl's lower stomach, and then pushing him onto the floor with ease. Enraged by humiliation, Daryl charged at Gregor with everything he had, but Gregor moved with such speed that he managed to avoid it with ease. By this point, they had gathered quite a crowd, including Jeff and Amelia. Overtaken by his rager senses, Gregor was unable to stop himself as memories flowed through his head like the blood dripping out of Ares' neck. Ares...

Gregor just lost it, throwing Daryl around like he was made of feathers. When he finally came to his senses, Gregor realised that Daryl was running out of the school crying, with his nose bleeding and his arm was limp. Gregor pushed his way out of the crowd, some people started cheering him and others just looked at him in shock. Jeff was the first person to actually approach him, with Amelia following close behind. "Gregor, you okay man? I mean, that was... Well I don't know man." Jeff said, but Gregor was too much in thought to notice. Instead he just walked out of the school, Amelia and Jeff trailing close by. "Hey Amelia, do you want to stay over mine tonight? I'm going to invite Gregor too when he's in a better mood" Jeff inquired. "Sure, I'll just check with my parents" Amelia said, pulling out her phone. Jeff increased his walking speed in an attempt to catch up with Gregor. When he finally got to him, it took a few shakes to get him to come back to this world.

'Three years, I've had to obey my mother for three years. But I don't know if I can stand it anymore, its slowly killing me. I've made friends here in the Overland but I'll never truly fit in, not after everything I've been through, not after everything I've seen and everything I've felt. For her, for Ares, for everyone down there that I've met.'

Being pulled out of his deep thoughts about the Underland by an annoying tapping on his arm, Gregor turned fiercely towards Jeff, surprising the young man. "Sorry, I've just been thinking" Gregor said in a hoarse voice. "It's okay man, I was just wondering if you'd like to stay at mine tonight? I've invited Amelia too, she's just checking with her parents. But she should be able to stay." Jeff said, slowly backing away from, Gregor. "Yeah, I'll ask my parents when i get home, and then I'll run over to yours."

* * *

"I'll see you later" Gregor shouted to his parents as he checked he had everything in his bag. Food, Flashlight, drinks, spare clothes. He was ready. Gregor started walking to Jeff's house, only to find that Amelia had been waiting outside his. "Gregor, I've just been wondering about what happened earlier" Amelia mentioned in a concerned tone. "I was just angry and it got out of hand. I didn't know when to stop" Gregor said, not completely lying, but not specifying the truth earlier. "I know that's not true, I've been watching you over the last few months, and your different. You move faster and hit much harder when your annoyed, and when a girl has asked you out you always seem angry and then have a look of sorrow in your eyes afterwards. I don't know what you did to acquire such speed and such power, but something significant has happened to you in your life. I want to know what happened Gregor, you know what happened to my parents, and even though I love my foster parents, its just not the same. Jeff doesn't have parents too, and you know why. We've trusted you Gregor, so why can't you trust us about what happened to you" Amelia continued to pressure him all the way to Jeff's house, and eventually he broke down. "Fine, I'll show you something when we get inside."

As they entered Jeff's house, it was sort of a mess. Jeff didn't live with his parents, instead he lived on his own so it wasn never the neatest of places. Gregor put his stuff down in a corner of a room, whilst Amelia excitedly rushed over to Jeff, giving him a big hug and then whispering something in his ear. No doubt it was about what Gregor had said to her outside. "Amelia, Jeff, are you sure you want to see this?" Gregor asked, wishing the answer would be no. "Yes!" They both said simultaneously. Gregor hesitated, and then pulled off his shirt.

Both stood in shock, what they were seeing seemed unreal. Three giant scars going down his chest, in a claw like formation. "uh Gregor? What are those?" Jeff asked, a mix of concern and worry in his voice. Gregor pulled on his shirt. "You don't need to know. Anyway, let's stop with the depressing stuff, and have some fun."

For the rest of the evening the trio talked about the school fire. Who caused it, and why? Gregor had his suspicions, but they would only ever be suspicions. Not even Ripred would go as far to burn a school to get his attention, but then he did kidnap Boots before...

As Amelia and Jeff settled down, ready to go to sleep Gregor check his bag. He had everything he needed. He would leave a note for Jeff and Amelia, thanking them for everything and saying he had to leave. using echolocation, Gregor saw that both of his friends were asleep. He stood up and grabbed his bag, opening the door. He turned to his friends for the final time, wished them a silent goodbye and slipped out.

* * *

**So how did I do on my first chapter? Rate and review! Leave any suggestions in the comments! **


End file.
